


Young Blood

by Veero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Civilian Dick Grayson, Civilian Jason Todd, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Lives, Physical Abuse, Romani Dick Grayson, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veero/pseuds/Veero
Summary: After a circus incident which leads to Mary Grayson bound to a wheel chair and her husband passing away. The single mother settles down in Gotham raising her kind and caring son Dick Grayson.The curious young boy meets Jason Todd, another kid who lives a few floors down and form a great bond.As they age new feelings rise as Jason finally works up the courage to tell, or more show his deeper desires towards his friend.This is the event which leads up to his confession and what takes place after.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine they met around the age nine, and given in the writing I say nine years have passed they are around the age 18 or 19.
> 
> This is just a one chapter thing, I'm trying to work on not writing super lengthy stories. 
> 
> I have a bunch of ideas for these two, but I do not want to right an entire book for them. So bare with me.

Parents had always been a touchy subject with Jason. He understood what parents were for most kids, how they were supposed to be.

How tv shows and films displayed adults as this knowledgeable god figure to look up to, always knowing what's best and even when they did mess up somehow they were able to make things right again.

The classic carbon copy family where the wife is sweet and tighty, always looking her best with this natural gorgeous look that truthfully took hours of piling on layer after layer of cosmetics. She cooked every meal with a bright twinkling smile and has this honey coned voice that was sweeter than anything known to man.

A good nature hefty man with a deep voice as a father with terrible jokes and a contagious laugh as he read a newspaper. Able to provide for his family, owning a big house, and having more cash to just indulge himself on. 

And the kids were the always smiling preppy little bastards that Jason had grown to despise.

This nuclear family of silver and gold was a load of bullshit that Jason believed didn't actually exist. 

Because the reality was a heartless stone-cold bitch and what we saw was never what we got. 

And so he stood there in front of his father, a man he was supposed to love yet hardly respected, and shivered as a chill ran down his body.

His old man was roaring in his face, so close Jason could feel drops of spit hit his skin as the man's expression was drowning in unkept rage.

Face a burning red from his temper or his alcohol addiction Jason was not sure. 

He felt so small in front of his father despite almost being full grown. Felt like a squirming bug held under a microscope. 

A smile began to creep its way onto Jason's face, it wasn't that he thought this was funny. 

For fucks sake this was terrifying, but his body decided long ago the second-best way to deal with a threat, number one if it was his father, was to smile. 

Some screwed up defense mechanism because smiling meant happy and if you're happy maybe just maybe it would not hurt as much.

It was either that or punch the bastard in the jaw but the way the old fuck was waving around a handgun, finger stupidly on the trigger was limiting his options.

His green eyes watched diligently as the gun was waved around. A cat-like focus glued to the firearm tracking it with every pent up angry motion.

Jason was not even sure what the man was going on about. The teenager had done everything needed, he had gone to work in the shop, made sure mom was still breathing. Did he forget to pay one of the bills?

No, he was sure he had, Dick had reminded him when they had lunch together that afternoon. His best friend had taken it upon himself to keep a calendar of Jason's family's bills so that they wouldn't have a repeat of last time.

Something that had gone very similar to what was happening right now. Angry father like a feral wolf.

So the bills weren't it… He hadn't gotten in any fights on campus recently either so what the hell was his dad yelling about? Jason had been working on his classwork when the guy burst through the front door, home rare as it was.

Sounding like he swallowed a bag of nails and was ready to strangle a person, preferably not Jason.

Desperately Jason listened to the jumbled loud crunch of words that all sounded like the rumbling growls of a dog.

Until finally a word caught his ears and sunk into his head like a needle. 

"Gypsy."

So the waste of a human being was talking about Dickie. His best friend for a long nine years now after the circus kid moved into their apartment complex upstairs. 

The boy was probably the closest thing Jason has ever gotten to a decent human being, blew the definition out of the park every day.

And here his father was, nagging on the acrobat as if he would be the cause for the end of the world.

A cold barrel was pressed to Jason's head and the teen was freezing up gaze shaking at his father's venomous eyes.

"If I catch you with another fucken boy, so help me God Jason I will blow your fucken head clean off!" The man shouted and Jason shut his eyes so tight he thought his eyelids would rip. 

So there it was. He and Dick were nothing like that. They were just friends, even if a part of Jason wanted more he could never build up the courage to ask that of the other.

They had a perfectly good thing going for them as is. And admitting to the other, getting the other to see him as something other than a friend that's known him for the majority of his life was impossible. 

Jason had tried, goddamnit he had tried and each time the scenario went up in flames in his face and he had his asshole of a father to remind him of the sword which lingered over his head if he dared to confess.

Gritting his teeth as he expected a bang to follow, Jason was conflicted.

On one hand, he loved what he and Dick had, even if it was not everything he desired, on the other hand, he wanted to metaphorically flip off his father because the man did not get a say in what or who he did.

Was not there for a large sum of Jason's life and definitely did not earn the respect of the teen.

"Am I clear?" The man demanded pressing the barrel even harder into Jason's scalp.

When the young man refused to respond, his father raised the gun striking him across the face with it.

A stinging pang bursting through Jason's skin as his father's dark eyes continued to beckon him on. 

Jason hated this man to his core.

Speaking so low, making every syllable a startling promise of pain to come, the old man asked once more, "Am I clear?" 

This time Jason nodded his head, "Yes sir." His voice came out quieter than what he had hoped. Lost any confidence like a quivering child caught stealing cookies.

"Go to bed." His dad ordered and Jason didn't give the man the satisfaction of scurrying off like a dog with its tail between its legs. 

Jason casually walked away, taking the blow in stride, it was just another day in the Todd household after all. The one good thing that came from this was the young man had made up his mind. 

Fuck his father, Jason would see him in hell. The man did not earn the respect to dictate Jason's life and use fear tactics to keep Jason on the right and narrow.

Opening his room door, Jason closed it behind him, careful to not make a sound that would be taken as retaliation. 

For a moment he just stared at the mirror on the back of his door. In the dim light of his room, the only light coming from a nearby window which led to the fire escape.

Staring at himself, Jason took in his appearance. He had a cut beside his eyebrow where the gun had broke skin. There was bruising coloring the area with a red hue that he knew would change later on.

It wasn't the worst his father has done.

Wouldn't be the last either.

Sighing Jason pulled away from the mirror and sat on his bed. Waited until the sounds of footsteps stopped and his father finally went to bed.

Waited an hour after that just to be sure the man was out for good.

When he was sure, Jason rose from where he had sat and made his way out the window. The cold air of Gotham tickled his face and the scent of toxic fumes greeted him like an old friend. 

He loved this city, these lights, and the streets. It was where he lived, but it was not his home. 

His home was a couple of floors above him fast asleep tucked away from the cold.

Climbing the stairs, Jason's chest sped up trying to strangle him with mirth.

Every step he took he felt a smile prick at his frown. Tug on the corners of his lips until his scowl went from a cheeky grin to a full-blown genuine smile.

With each step of rattling metal, it was like chains were falling off his body, growing lighter and lighter until he was finally at that familiar window.

The window which had an old worn down faded sticker from sunlight and time. A robin and a fox in the corner of the glass from when him and Dick were kids and stickers were like gold in their hands.

They had a bucket before on a line that ran up and down to their windows along the escape, a bell on each end to notify when the other sent something up or down. 

That was when they didn't have phones to talk to each other through and just thought the bucket idea was the most brilliant thing to exist.

Many times they wrote each other dumb little notes, other times they sent toys back and forth. Ms. Grayson had grown so fond of the idea after catching Dick curled up half out the window, she decided to lay a beanbag out there for some time with many blankets to keep the kid warm. 

She'd give Dick sweets to send over. All delicious and unique. Ones which Jason had never had because it was traditional to Romania. All of it tasted like heaven.

Now the bucket laid there idle for years, safe for special occasions when they wanted to reminisce.

Sighing, Jason moved to open the window, pushing his hand against the glass and sliding it upward until it clicked. It was closed but never locked for times like this. 

Times when Jason didn't want to be with his family because his real home was right here.

He had tried to be quiet when coming in but the metal rattled and Dick was turning in bed with a grunt.

Perhaps the slide of the window had been louder than usual as well.

Groggily Dick sat up, rubbing at his eyes, hair standing up in a beautiful controlled mess that made Jason's heart swoon.

"Jay?" The soft question came as Jason was closing the window behind him, sealing the cold air away.

"Yeah, Goldie it's me." Jason spoke up standing there by the window not daring to move forward. He was going to do this.

Finally rubbing the sleep out of his eyes big blue gems blinked at Jason worry winding up on those soft features. 

"What's wrong?" The little bird asked turning his head to look at the clock, it was one in the morning. Long before the acrobat would get up.

Words catching in his mouth, Jason gaped at him like a frozen deer. Not saying a word and not moving either, just staring at the other as his heart pounded in his chest.

Jason was sure Dick could hear the insanely loud beat. Was sure it ran down to his feet and echoed into the floorboards.

Pushing thick fluffy blankets aside Dick was crawling out of bed, elegant legs exposed gently touching the floor and Jason gulped.

He hadn't meant to worry the other, hadn't meant to act– whatever this was now.

Dick stood up, an angel among men in something so basic as a t-shirt and track shorts.

"Jay?" Dick asked again this time halfway to where Jason was and closing the distance. His eyes growing impossibly bigger as he caught the wound marring Jason's skin. "What happened here?"

Soft hands were holding Jason now. Cupping his face, warm body leaning close to Jason's chest. The little robin standing on his toes to get a better look at the forming bruise. 

Prodding it with his finger, Jason barely showing any signs of pain as he did.

Dick looked breathtaking like this. Completely focused on Jason, scanning his injury with solemn eyes. Warm hands countering the bitter Gotham cold.

A perfect light coming from some old toy Jason had given to Dick which projected constellations onto the ceiling. 

Because one time Dick told Jason he missed seeing the stars when on the circus train. The city seemed to swallow all the twinkling stones in the sky. Jason being the friend he was bought Dick something to remind him of home.

The acrobat has used the nightlight to this day since.

Leaning into Dick's warm hands, Jason closed his eyes and just inhaled. 

This close he could smell the scent of vanilla from Dick's conditioner, Jason had used it so many times himself when sleeping over. He practically lived in the Grayson household.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Dick mumbled once more, rolling down onto his heels widening the gap in height as he no longer stood on his toes.

Blinking at Dick, Jason cupped his hand over Dick's.

Goldie let him, didn't say a word of protest, and looked up at the street rat with a thoughtful expression. Sapphire eyes filled with kindness and generosity as they held onto Jason's features.

The tumbling in Jason's chest from the fire escape continued to grow until he felt as if he would burst in one giant explosion.

He flinched when one of Dick's hands wrapped around his own. Tugging him lightly, Goldie led him to the bed.

"Sit." The acrobat ordered gripping Jason by the shoulders and pushing him down into the mattress like a sack of bricks.

Jason went with the movement and plopped down heavily, knees apart. He watched as Dick turned on a lamp by the bed, lighting the room up.

Then the acrobat padded his way to the attached bathroom. Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of the bounce of those all to tight track shorts which hugged Goldie's everything and he mentally cursed himself.

He should just get this over with. Get the rejection, and wallow in self-pity at a Liquor store with his fake ID.

And Dick was returning, holding a medical kit and yawning cutely as he came closer until he was directly in front of Jason, standing in-between his legs.

Gentle hands were tilting Jason's chin up and Dick was staring at the wound with a scrunched nose.

Sighing the acrobat took his hands away, opening the kit before dabbing the area with alcohol wipes.

Jason instinctively placed his hands on Dick's hips, holding him in place. The other didn't stop, but he did raise a brow, as the street rat's fingers subtly squeezed him.

"So you wanna talk about it or do you need time?" Dick asked with narrowed eyes focused on the cut.

Jason's mouth opened but his tongue felt heavy and his words fell flat. 

Dick took Jason's silence as the second option and just hummed in understanding. "Well you're always welcomed here and when you're ready to talk, you know the drill bud." He gave a reassuring smile, patting Jay's cheek.

God Jason could swear his eyes twinkled like stars. Despite being in the middle of the worst place in Gotham, Dick managed to give generosity and compassion to any person he met.

A bandaid was being pressed onto the cut and Dick scanned his friend's face, "Keep looking at me like that, and I would think you want me to kiss it better too."

Jason's heart plummeted.

Chuckling Dick snapped the medkit shut and walked off to return the kit to the bathroom. Jason watching that cat-like strut longingly. Hips swaying with each movement until he returned and was settling himself down by Jason.

A hand landed on Jason's back, smoothing circles over his shirt. "You want to go to bed?" Dick asked so sweetly as if he was coaxing a small child out from behind his mom on the first day of school.

Head feeling as if his brain was lead and wearing him down, the stray slowly shook it. And then because Dick deserved more, he opened his mouth to finally state what has been swarming in his mind.

"My dad—" and just like that Dickie was looking at him with his full undivided attention. The bird's hands balled into fists and then relaxed. Showing compassion as he steamed at the mention of the stray's father. "Had a gun… Hit me on the head with it." Jason snorted with a shakey breath because looking back upon it, it sounded silly. 

It should have not been funny to him, but life seemed like one giant miserable joke. Constantly teasing him with fantasies of heroes and knights but really there were just people trying to survive in this fucked up world.

Soothing circles were pressed into his back. Dick's touch grounding him as his body wanted to float away, be anywhere but back there with his dad in that house.

"Jay." Dick's free hand was curling around Jason's, an empathetic smile pressed on pink lips as his brows furrowed. "You're okay now, don't worry. I have you." And Dickie emphasized his point by giving Jason's hand a tight reassuring squeeze.

He didn't ask why his dad did it. Was familiar enough to know half the time the man did not need a reason.

Heart swelling up, a wave of anger fumed into Jason as his blood boiled.

Dick did not deserve to be bad-mouthed by his dad, the gymnast had to deal with his own shitty hand from life and still came out with bright smiles. 

Feeling that warm soft skin clutching his own to tether him like always, Jason knew he could not let him get away. 

Not let his father ruin another good thing like a bug-infested plant-eating away at the vibrant petals.

Dick was already so close to him, shoulders pressed against one another. Fingers interlocked as they clasped each other's hands.

Dickie's head was tilted Jason's way with his undivided attention. 

Always looking at Jason as if he was the answer, the solution to all of life's problems when he was just some street kid from Crime Alley.

He's never been outside of Gotham, not like Dick who flew the skies from country to country never chained down until now.

Dick was a free spirit, the wind carried his bright laughter on it's back to all corners of the world. His smile was able to shine even the darkest places with a sparkling ray which glimmered in the shadows. Chasing away the dark terrors which lurked.

And even though his eyes were sad. Filled with this startling pain of a life lost and the people left behind. Blue waters luring you with a song of dread and sorrow into the seas to drown under the deep washed blue. They still held so much compassion, they held pain but overall there was kindness beyond belief.

Jason's mind had been made the moment he befriended the idiot of an acrobat.

Leaning forward Jason wound his free hand around the back of Dick's midnight ebony hair. And pressed his lips against the bird's. Capturing them in a vibrant kiss which sent jolts of electricity down his body.

Jason could feel Dick's body go from as tense as a crowbar to relax and melt against Jason's touch. 

He let Jason guide his hand and press it into Jason's hair. Wordlessly encouraging Dick to run his fingers through the strands.

And the smaller did. Curled his fingers through Jason's hair, massaging Jason's scalp until the taller was guiding them down.

Dick's back hit the padded cushion which dipped under his weight. Tilting his head away from Jason's, only centimeters away, Dick spoke.

"Ja-Jason." The pretty bird panted out of breath. Staring up at Jason with those enchanting eyes which reflected the seas. Not the crappy bay of Gotham but the beauty of a calm sea with crystal clear waters of a vacation retreat. "What are you– doing?"

Honestly, he had no god damn idea what the hell he was doing. This was his best friend, another boy nonetheless, and yet everything felt so right. Who was his father to say who his heart flocked to?

Jason's next words were said with a fond smile painted on his lip, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

And with that, he tilted his head downward to lure Dick in with a kiss hoping with all his being that the other would not pull away. That he wasn't making a mistake by allowing this vulnerability. Because for the street rat, the acrobat was his home, without him, Jason was nothing.

They had been by each other's sides for so long Jason had been in love with the bird for years and finally was fed up enough with other people's bullshit to take a leap and be happy.

So when their lips touched once more, and the gratifying tingly feeling ran down his body and Dick didn't pull away. Didn't bat his fist on Jason's chest, headbutt him in the forehead, or knee him in the crotch, Jason was ecstatic.

Dick on the contrary allowed his bottom jaw to fall loose so Jason's tongue could reach new heights. He let Jason's hands run excitedly up and down the entirety of his body without protest. Not saying a word when Jason began to hike Dick's shirt up pressing his mouth into the tender muscle before biting.

A noise making it past Dick's lips as the stray kneaded the skin between his teeth. They both pulled away and stilled for a second. Dick's face was burning bright red as his face was flushed from embarrassment. Their eyes searched each other for a long moment. A deep blue against a cool teal.

And together they laughed. Shoulders rocking, Dick covering his eyes with his arm while Jason ducked his head beside Dick's. Near the crook of his neck and chuckled.

Their laughter filled the air in a joyous light energy of two young people who were completely at home with the other. What started the laugh may have been the moan of the little bird but what continued it was the bizarreness of the scenario. 

They both had fallen headfirst for the other and for so long had been so reluctant to break the delicate thing they had crafted together. When all their tiptoeing and worrying was for nothing.

"How long have you–" Shaking his head Jason shushed Dick with a kiss.

"Long enough." And just like that, they were back into the motions. Like the push and pull of the currents, they fell in sync. 

Clothes tossed aside discarded and unneeded like the washed-up shells on the shore.

Until they were left open and bare for the other to admire. 

The pretty bird lying on his back spread out and inviting, Jason on his knees between fine legs.

Wasting no time trailing a finger up Dick's thigh, and circling the rim as if he was tracing the lip of a cup.

Making the smaller squirm underneath him and clench his fist, until Jason slid a digit inside.

Blue eyes were tightly shut as Dick clenched his teeth along with the rest of his body with a whine, as Jason sunk his finger deeper and deeper into him.

"Relax Dickie." Jason cooed as he watched the bird's brows furrow in discomfort, his shoulders moving as if trying to get away from the touch. "Dick." Jason hissed scolding the other and, dragging his body along Dick's smooth skin to lean over him.

Grabbing the back of Dick's head to hold him still as he worked him open, Jason twisted black locks softly whispering, "Look at me." And blue eyes fluttered open making a smile prick its way onto Jason's features.

"There's those beautiful blues I love so much." He smirked like a coy fox who just got away with the canary. And the blush that rose to Dick's cheeks as he tried to fight a bubbling smile was precious.

"Jay, I've never–"

"I know Dickie." Jason pressed his lips to the bridge of Dick's nose slipping in another finger. And the smaller whimpered knees twitching.

Huffing Dick bit his lip as he felt the fingers crawl their way deeper stretching his insides. "Futu-i! (Fuck!) Jason isn't there a way to make this easier?!" 

Suppressing a laugh the stray shook his head. "I didn't think to bring lube and I don't think you're gonna like the other options."

With the devious look complimenting the glint in Jason's teal eyes, Dick didn't even bother asking for the alternative and simply let his head fall back defeated.

"I hate you Jason." There was no malice in his words as Dick let his eyes fall shut once more in a concentrated pout.

Chuckling Jason rolled his eyes and began to ready his fingers to start spreading, "Please you're going to be begging for more in a second."

Jason wasn't wrong but he was not right either. It took a couple of minutes for the wound-up acrobat to relax and feel something pleasant from the movements. 

And once he started, he couldn't stop. Dick always the talkative social butterfly began to babble off, mouth hardly closing as Jason made his toes curl and jolts of electricity run up his spine on a high.

Every so often Jason would bend down and pepper his face with kisses, cooing at Dick to be quiet.

It would work for a few moments, the acrobat biting his lip dangerously hard to the point it may split skin. But in the end, Jason would prod something inside him that made the gymnast's stomach do flips as if he was flying through the air, adrenaline rush pumping under his veins.

Dick's mouth would fall open and he'd loudly moan or let a slew of words run off his tongue as Jason's name was mentioned once or twice.

There was something absolutely enthralling about watching Dick quiver on his fingers, moaning in delight for Jason. 

Even more pleasing to see the different expressions curl onto beautiful features telling Jason exactly what felt nice and what felt bad.

And the way Dick was desperately digging his fingers into Jason's shoulders, head thrown back hair falling gracefully over grey sheets and framing the seas hidden behind them had Jason drowning in them like a dehydrated man on the verge of collapse. 

The street kid dived into the sea with zero regrets capturing Dick's lips in a desperate kiss, deprived and longing. Tongue plummeting even further as the bird complied, returning Jason's eagerness with his own.

Having Dick's mouth occupied, Jason used that as a prime opportunity to exchange his fingers for his heated erection. Sliding his shaft between two great big moons before landing right into the center. 

Inching deeper as Dick's nails dug into his skin, his moan muffled on Jason's lips, who pleasingly continued until he was fully rooted inside the other.

Allowing the bird to adjust, Dickie's face was wound up in discomfort, as if he had sucked on a lemon. His breathing had grown heavy, and it seemed like water was gathering on the corner of his eyes.

Growing worried because it seemed as if the other was winded Jason let a hand hold Dick's cheek. "Baby breathe. Okay?"

Dick fervently nodded his head but refused to meet Jason's gaze as his breath hitched.

"Dickie look at me." Those enchanting eyes hesitantly risked a peek. Like a cute little kitten poking its head around a corner. "It's gonna hurt but I promise you, I will make it feel good soon."

And Jason curled his hips, testing the waters appreciating the feeling of being so close to the other. Of being nestled deep inside him with the intention of only sinking further. 

Warm and pulsing around him, Jason could feel every drag, every touch, and every quiver from Dick's body hug his cock so flawlessly.

But Dickie was still tense and as much as Jason was enjoying this, he wanted the acrobat to have a wonderful experience as well. 

And so glancing up Jason recalled the constellations still projected onto the ceiling dancing above them and casting a soft light. 

"Tell me about the stars Dickie."

Hissing, "Jason!" The bird scolded the other as if he was scandalized by the request rather than the fact his best friend was skewering him like a shish kabob.

"C'mon Dickie –Jason barely rotated his hips which had Dick's mouth feeling like cotton– tell me about the stars."

Taking a deep slow breath, Dick's body loosened up allowing the street kid more room to play with. 

"That constellation there is the -ah- ring dance. Hora in our language. When we ever stopped in Romania my parents would take me to the festiva-ah-ls where we would—" Dick took a deep breath to fill his burning lungs and recollect himself as his fingers tingled.

"Hold hands and dance together while lots of music played. I didn't grow up there but the people there never ceased to welcome me like family… I'd like you to see it one day."

And Jason nodded his head and smiled brightly. Believing maybe one day they would get out of this dump that was Gotham City and travel the world.

"There was a story that went with the dance." The acrobat recalled as his body began to rock as Jason began to move. 

"Under a full moon –Dick paused to stifle his laughter as he thought of the coincidence– women would dance wearing nothing but bells on their ankles to banish a zmeu, a kind of dragon, to the skies."

"So what I am hearing is I need to get bells." Jason blessed Dick with a coy smile and an upturned lip. "Didn't know you were the kinky type Dickie."

"Ja-ah-son!" The acrobat hissed flustered and face bright red. Amused, the street rat chuckled at rosy cheeks. Pressing another kiss onto plump lips, rolling the supple skin between his teeth. 

"Tell me more." And Jason exaggerated his words with a good solid thrust that made Dick yelp into Jason's mouth.

"The dra-aah-gon!—"

"Not so loud your mom is gonna hear!" Jason warned dipping into the other's ear for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

And the glare he was treated with was deadly. "Quit being so rou-uh-uh-gh!" Furrowing his brows Dick looked conflicted between being bitter by Jason's teasing or stuck in the mid-ground of pleasant bliss by Jason's movements.

The street kid was purposefully toying with him but he also was right, his mother was a few rooms away, and if she came in… Dick shivered.

Warm lips pulled away and a hand was caressing the acrobat's cheek.

"You still with me Dickie?" Jason softly asked the other with such a fragile touch, tone laced with concern.

Humming Dick nodded his head chasing away the clouds.

"The dragon–" Jason prompted rolling his hips forward making Dick squirm.

"The dragon." Dickie repeated half in a daze as he looked back up at the glimmering ceiling. 

He could feel Jason's touch wind down to his hips to hold him in place. To stop Dick from scurrying away like an excited cat.

"Zmeu have long claws of shined ivory able to reflect the eyes of its prey before it strikes."

Jason bit Dick's neck as if prompted, eager to assist.

"They look like -ahh-ah- Chinese dragons wingless and lo-oh-ng –the bird's voice began to raise as Jason continued his thrusts– coiling around like a serpent in the air." Jason pushed himself deeper along the other's words. Dick's head throwing back as figurative stars danced over his head.

Continuing the bird gasped loudly before huffing out, "They were—" pausing Dick let the feeling of a particular good push scrape his walls and send pricks up his spine, blanket him. 

Jason's body was so warm against his own. The street kid's bulk firmly fastening him in place boxing him in against the bed. And the push and pull of Jason's length inside him like the battle of the tides was alluring. Soothing and thrilling all at once.

"They could shapeshift and turn into any animal!" Dick hastily spat out between thrusts and Jason shushed him. Lulling him once more to lower his voice.

Speaking in a whisper which grew in volume as Dick became more desperate as he spoke, "They were immortal and could live -his voice grew louder and his hands tightened around Jason's shoulders- forever, with this gemstone!"

Jason's face pulled into a tight frown as his own panting could not be heard over Dick's rambling. He shook his head.

"Sorry baby but I don't want to risk it." 

Dick raised a brow and before he could get any more words out, Jason pressed his hands to Dick's mouth muffling his moans and yelps.

Cutting off his oxygen forcing Dick to breathe out his nose. 

At first, Dick grabbed Jason's hands, to try and pry them off. But to distract him Jason snapped his hips forward making his head lull back. 

And Dick's muffled screams of ecstasy could not be heard over the hands keeping him quiet. 

"You're okay Dickie." Jason soothed the smaller, peppering small kisses across Dick's face before nibbling his neck. Latching his lips onto the sensitive skin and marring it with his mouth. 

Falling apart easily, Dick just moaned and moaned into Jason's palm. No longer putting effort into keeping himself quiet trusting Jason to do it for him. 

Jason continued his thrusts picking up the pace and muffling Dick's cries with each one. The only noise which now followed was the methodical rocking and Jason's breathy pants as he continued.

Skin on fire as if he was ready to burst into flames from overheating. Either way he continued forward not deterred at all.

Knowing full well that any moment the door could swing open and Dick's mother would be there ready to toss Jason out. Ready to curse him out for sulling the only good thing she had left. The only thing she had to remind her of her late husband. 

And here Jason was, cock shoved up the other's ass in the heat of the moment. Whispering nonsense into the little bird's ear destroying years of long-lasting friendship to create something new.

  
  
  
  


The door swung open as Jason had just gotten out of the shower. Dick's mother's voice calling through the opening door, "Jason's dad said Jason is miss— oh there you are." Mary smiled sitting pleasantly in her wheelchair and Jason gave a sheepish wave.

"Hi, Ms. Grayson." 

"Don't worry I am not going to tell your father you're here." She winked at him and Jason returned it with an appreciative nod.

Her eyes scanned the room. Blues landing on the head of black hair still fast asleep and the clean floor, organized bookshelf, and desk. 

"Jaybird you know you don't have to clean up after him."

Truthfully Jason did have to clean up after him, both of them. Their clothes had been scattered across the floor when he woke up, shoes tossed on opposite ends of the room. It had looked like a disaster and Jason knew very well if Mary saw she would know exactly what happened last night.

So Jason played it off, shrugged his shoulders, and smiled, "I wanted to." He mumbled as he went to sit down on a desk chair. Refusing to let Mary crane her neck to look up at him from her wheelchair.

"I am off to work now."

"Do you need a ride?" Jason was quick to offer but Mary dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

"I already have someone on their way." And her eyes fell back to her son who was still curled up in bed. "Make sure he doesn't overwork himself. I wanted today to be his day off but knowing him he'd make a list of who knows what to do around the house." 

Because Mary couldn't perform a lot of tasks being bound to a chair or either working, leaving it up to Dick to maintain the house like the golden boy he was.

"Don't worry Ms. Grayson, I won't let him leave the bed." Jason grinned amusedly because Dickie would probably collapse on the floor if he tried to stand up. Knees trembling and face scrunched up, Jason could picture the sight beautifully.

"You're a good kid Jason." Mary smiled before rolling herself out the doorway.

It was once Jason heard the shut of the apartment door when he allowed himself to turn to Dick. 

The little bird looking breathtaking as he smiled in his sleep, holding onto a pillow as he dreamed.

Making his way over, Jason leaned over the boy and pressed his lips to Dick's before swiping the smaller's bangs out his face.

Dick murmured before opening his eyes, smile brightening as Jason's face grew more clear.

"Hey, Jay." He mumbled softly, voice lathered in sleep, blinking at the adjusting light.

"Hey there beautiful." Jason chimed right back with a coy smirk. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that if Mary lived they would probably somehow end up in the same apartment building as Jason's family.


End file.
